I'll Be There
by Lokhart
Summary: Dude, this is like my first PG fic, lol. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but will probably be more than that, lol. Implied HectorxLyn. (Aren't too many of this kind... more yaiohentai in FE.)


Lok: Yo, it's been a while since I've done a fic, or updated one.

BB: Welcome to the world of FE fanfics, Lok.

Lok: Thankees… Anyways, I've always wanted to do an FE fanfic, but never finished the game. I wanted to finish the game before I wrote one. Unfortunately, I still haven't finished it (damn that Sonia, lol), but I'll write one anyways! I'll try my hand at one-shots, never really wrote one before. So…. Here goes!

BB: Lok doesn't own FE. She doesn't really know who did, but she's very thankful to them.

Lok: (Chanting and worshiping game developers) Uh, sorry. This takes place somewhere in Eliwood's story… Just cos I haven't finished it. Damn. I suck. Oh, since it's the first time in a long time that I wrote a fic, please keep flames down. If there is any, I mean… I'm kinda rusty, lol.

Listening to: Koboshi Uematsu's theme song, Pita-ten (nice jazzy feel to it, ya know?)

---

I'll be There

(Setting: The Lyndis' Legions camp)

"Hector!"

That voice… Hector knew it well… It usually reprimanded him, argued with him, and made him feel guilty.

No, it wasn't his conscience.

" What, Lyn?" He sighed, exaggerating the annoyed tone in his voice. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

He, of course, was doing nothing but eating his dinner; which, considering their meager rations, was a slab of roasted meat.

"Ha ha, very funny, Hector." Lyn rolled her eyes. "You have clean-up duty tonight. Don't forget, like **last time**," she emphasized the last few words purposely.

Flashback

"Hector? Hector! Where are you!" Lyn, with a scary expression on her face, stomped around.

  
"Uh…. Haven't seen him, Lyn. What's up?" Eliwood, who had been peacefully conversing with Ninian, asked, admittedly a little scared. Nobody wants to face Lyn when she was like-- this. Everyone was silent, waiting for Lyn's judgment. Lyn harrumphed, arms akimbo.

"HECTOR'S MISSING HIS CLEAN-UP DUTY, AND I HAVE TO DO IT!! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY FRICKIN' PEOPLE ARE HERE???" Lyn yelled, and stomped away.

"… Is she always like this?" Nino asked, bewildered. Wil only nodded.

End Flashback

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You think I'm stupid?" Hector snapped. Lyn glared at him.

"Yes, I do, Mr. Missing-in-action," Lyn retorted. "Oh, excuse me. Missing in action? Give me a break. All you ever do around here is eat our rations!"

"Well, I'm a growing boy." Hector said, patting his tummy.

"Growing, alright. You obviously wear that armor to hide that stomach you're 'growing'. What's the matter, afraid the Black Fang's gonna laugh at you?" Lyn poked Hector's (admittedly) growing belly. Hector grabbed Lyn's waist, and held her close.

"Nobody pokes me without being punished!" He growled playfully, hugging Lyn tight. Lyn, despite her bad mood, couldn't resist a giggle.

"Let go of me, you…. You!" She laughed uncontrollably as he tickled her. "Stop!"

"Oh my God. They are like, soo cute with each other, Matthew!" Serra nudged the charismatic thief, making him choke on a smidgen of food.

"Cough! Well…" Matthew glared at Serra, and then continued to eat while talking. "Lord Hector's affairs are none of my concern. It shouldn't be any of ours, right, Oswin?" Oswin chewed thoughtfully before answering. When he did, it was a well-thought out answer.

"Lord Hector's affairs really are none of our concern," Before Matthew could reply with a loud "Ha," Oswin continued. "I think they're just being playful… However, I think it would be wise if Serra or you will… follow them around. For their safety."

"And what about you, Sir Oswin? Why won't you do it?" Serra asked, a devious look on her face. Oswin reddened; a rare sight to see.

"I… Lord Hector wouldn't want me in his business…" Oswin muttered, an answer very different from his last one.

At the same time, Rath's company was gossiping about the Lyn and Hector.

"Rath… What's on your mind?" Guy asked, noticing the far-away look in Rath's face.

"I know what he's thinking…" Karla said with her quiet mischievousness.

"Karla… Please don't start," Karel rolled his eyes.

"Aw, but I think it's very sweet…" Priscilla said meekly. Guy blushed, nodding furiously; however, he didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, yes, it's very sweet…. What is?" Guy asked, blushing into an even redder color. Raven laughed, an unusual sound coming from him.

"Isn't it obvious? … Tell him, Lucius." Lucius obliged.

"It's Lord Hector and Lord Lyn…" Lucius smiled. "They're such good friends."

"Yeah, if you call a 'couple' people that argue all the time," Rath snapped. "…Not that I care." that sounded more like him. "I don't trust that Hector with Lord Lyn."

"Aw, come on, lighten up…" Guy tried to calm Rath down. "They're just friends… Right?"

Right?

----------

Lok: Damnit! I knew this was gonna happen!

BB: ;; I'm telling you, Lok. You can't do one-shots.

Lok: Looks like this is gonna be a series.. Damn, that means I have to finish FE first. T.T You might not hear from me in a while…

BB: This is actually ok for a one shot…. Unless you want it to continue? Please read and review!


End file.
